


Exceptions

by theorganasolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Tumblr Prompt, hanleiatrickortreat2020, literally so much fluff, short little halloween story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorganasolo/pseuds/theorganasolo
Summary: As a rule, Han Solo does not like Ewoks, but every rule has its exceptions.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HanLeia Trick-or-Treat Prompts List!
> 
> Treat #23 - As a rule, Han Solo does not like Ewoks. But kriff if [insert your favorite Baby Organa-Solo here] didn’t look cute in that fuzzy little costume.

Han Solo does not like Ewoks. He couldn’t put his finger exactly on what he disliked about the furry creatures, maybe it was the fact that they had clambored and cuddled all over him back on Endor. There were only two people who Han Solo liked cuddling with: one being the short and feisty brunette that he was proud, and a little in awe of, to call his wife. The other was the current tiny being snuggled close to his chest, her little fist still gripping one of his fingers even in slumber. Said being was also still in her Ewok costume from the night’s earlier festivities. Han felt himself lower his gaze to once again observe the baby fast asleep on top of his chest, feeling warm all over, he didn’t know he could love someone as much as he loved his spirited princess.

“Staring again hotshot?”

Han looked up at the voice, to see that Leia had removed her Halloween costume, an Alderaanian witch, and had changed into a black silk robe, that Han had plans to remove once they were tucked away into their bedroom for the night.

“I mean can you blame me?” Han gestured to their daughter in response to Leia’s question.

Laughing softly to herself Leia shook her head, “No I guess I can’t, she is pretty adorable,” before padding over to where her scoundrel was sitting on the couch and curling up next to him. Leia brought up her hand and began gently stroking her daughter’s cheek, marveling at the baby soft skin, “How long has she been sleeping?

“Not too long, she pretty much fell asleep as soon as I got her settled on me.”

Leia grinned while glancing up at Han, “I can’t blame her, it’s a pretty nice spot to sleep.”

Han hummed in response. Sitting there with his daughter curled up on his chest and Leia snuggled into his side he was feeling like the luckiest man alive. When Luke and him were on the Death Star all those years ago the young man who he affectionately sees as his brother had told him that the reward for rescuing the princess would be more than he could ever imagine, and he was right. No material wealth could ever compare to the girls in his arms.

“You know sweetheart, remind me to thank Luke one of these days.” 

“For Jaina’s Ewok costume? I still can’t believe you were happy about that fursuit,” joked Leia.

“For something like that,” Han let out a deep chuckle, the rumbling startling Jaina, who began to rapidly blink her eyes and start to coo. “Sorry sweetheart,” Han began to soothe the baby by gently stroking her back and was relieved to see that Jaina readily accepted her father’s comfort and drifted back to sleep.

Yes as a rule Han Solo does not like Ewoks. But kriff if Jaina Solo didn’t look cute in that fuzzy little costume. He would gladly have Jaina be an Ewok every year for Halloween as long as the Solo family followed up for repeats of nights like this.

  
  



End file.
